The Superjills Movie 2 part 3
(Negaduck approaches Neptunia, who is awaked and shackled down under a pair of sunlamps.) *'Negaduck:' When these nuclear-fusion sunlamps are activated by, The Switch, we're gonna have ourselves a big ol' fish-fry! (Neptunia attempts to bite Negaduck) Missed, nyah-nyah! *'Neptunia:' *gasps and suddenly sobs* I don't want to be a big ol' fish-fry! (a shade of her tear came out of her eye, as begins to cry.) *'Negaduck:' What?! You don't want to be fired? (Neptunia shakes her head by saying "No.") Then you don't want to be a big ol' fish-fry, after all. *'Neptunia:' Please, let me go. PLEASE! (Negaduck smiled and nods his head by saying "Yes", as he pushed the "Release" button and the cuffs released her.) *'Negaduck:' (sweetly tone) There you go, my sweetie. You're freed to go. From now on-- *'Neptunia:' From now on, you're nothin' without me. You're the leader of the Fearsome Five! And for now, I'm going home! See ya. Wouldn't wanna be ya! (She walks away, but getting blocked by Megavolt, who was blocking the door.) *'Megavolt:' Oh, but, Neptunia, our young. It's from now on, you can stay with us forever and ever. *'Quackerjack:' With us! *giggled* You and us will play some games, have fun alright! We've got toys! *'Megavolt:' And nightlights! *'Bushroot:' And flower crowns! *'Liquidator:' And we'll give you a bath! *'Negaduck:' Does that sound fun? (Babyish talk) Will you be our Li'l baby-waby, forever and wever? May we be your daddy-waddies. (normal talk) How's that sound? *'Neptunia:' Well... uhhh..... (Nodded her head) Yes. That sound's fair. *'Bushroot:' She says "yes"! Our Neptunia says "yes"! She really liked us! *'Quackerjack:' (singsong) Neptunia is staying with us! Neptunia is staying with us! *'Megavolt:' Oh! How adorable she is! *'Negaduck:' I knew you love us, here! We're your dads. *'Liquidator:' Yah-hoo!! We did it! ('' He leans down and opens his arms to hug for Neptunia.) Come here, our little fishy-wishy, and give Daddy Liquidator a hug! (''he chuckled as Neptunia runs over to Liquidator as he wraps his arms around and hugs her as the pink and red hearts and flowers background appeared behind them.) Ohh, look at her, fellas. She's sooo cute! *'Fearsome Five:' Daddies' here, little one. *'Courage:' (outside at the window) Oh, no! I gotta get help! (He rushed away to get help) (Meanwhile in the park, our heroes, kept searching for Neptunia) *'Superhero Jillian': Neptunia! *'Sidekick Jillian': Oh, where are you, Neptunia?! *'Courage:' (from o.c.) Help! Help! Help! *'Steggmutt:' Fellas, look! It's Courage! *'Courage:' (panting tone) Neptunia... was in... of... Fearsome... *'Jasmine:' Just take a deep breath, Courage. *'Courage:' (takes a big breath) *'Sally Acorn:' Now where's Neptunia? *'Rainbow Dash:' And what happened to her? *'Courage:' It's the Fearsome Five! Negaduck has finally got revenge on Neptunia! And he's a dad of Neptunia's! *'Girls:' NEGADUCK BECOMES A DAD OF NEPTUNIA'S?! *'Bubbles:' We've got to save her! *'Buttercup:' And fast! *'Blossom:' Let's go! *'Darkwing Duck:' Let's get dangerous! *'Jon': I'm gonna report the F.O.W.L. High Command and see if it knows anything. *'Petreno:' Good luck, team heroes. Category:Transcripts Category:Superjills transcripts